crisiseconomicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fuentes crisis económica
CRISI DE 1873 1. Assenyala a quin tipus d’arguments recorren per a justificar l’imperialisme. Classifica’ls en polítics, econòmics, etnocèntrics, biològics, etc. 2. Quins textos es mostren en contra de l’imperialisme? Com ho argumenten. 3. Quina és la teua posició. Justifica-la. El capital financer significa, de fet, la unificació del capital. Els sectors, antany diferents, del capital industrial, comercial i bancari, estan a partir d'ara sota el control de les altes finances, on els magnats de la indústria i els bancs es troben estretament associats. Hildferling, El capital financer, 1910. Ahir vaig donar un tomb per l’Est End (barri obrer de Londres) i vaig assistir a una reunió d’aturats. El que hi vaig veure em va convèncer més que mai de la importància de l’imperialisme. (...) Hem de conquerir noves colònies per a col·locar-hi l’excès de població que patim. Sir Cecil Rhodes. Carta al periodista Stead. 1895. La missió civilitzadora de la qual parla la societat capitalista és tan sols un pretext per amagar la seva ànsia d'explotació i de conquesta (...). Enemic de tota explotació de l'home per l'home, defensor de tots els oprimits sense distinció de races, el Congrés condemna aquesta política de robatori i conquesta, aplicació desvergonyida del dret del més fort que trepitja el dret dels pobles vençuts, i comprova també que la política colonial augmenta el perill de tensions internacionals i de guerres entre els països colonitzadors. Resolució de la IIª Internacional de Stuttgart en 1907. L'imperialisme és l'expressió del procés d'acumulació capitalista que es manifesta per la concurrència entre els capitalismes nacionals entorn dels últims territoris no capitalistes, encara lliures, del món. Rosa Luxemburg. 1913. La Geopolítica és la teoria de l'Estat com a organisme geogràfic o fenomen a l'espai, és a dir, l'Estat com a terra (país), territori, domini o més distintament com a regne. Com a Ciència Política té sempre en vista la unitat de l'Estat. La Geopolítica és la ciència de l’Estat com a organisme geogràfic. Rudolf Kjellen La Geopolítica és la ciència que estableix que les característiques i condicions geogràfiques i, molt especialment, els grans espais, exerceixen un paper decisiu en la vida dels Estats i que l'individu i la societat humana depenen del sòl en què viuen, estant la seva destinació determinada per les lleis de la Geografia. Proporciona al conductor polític el sentit geogràfic necessari per governar. Friedrich Ratzel Les fàbriques nordamericanes produeixen més del que el poble pot utilitzar,... El destí ens marca la política a seguir. El comerç mundial ha de ser nostre. Establirem factories comercials al món, cobrirem els oceans amb els nostres vaixells. La llei nordamericana, l’ordre nordamericà i la bandera nordamericana es plantaran a les regions i costes del món. ' Discurs del senador Beveridge (futur' president dels EUA) davant un club d’empressaris Afirme que la política de França s’ha de fonamentar sobre una realitat evident: cal que el nostre país es posi a fer el mateix que els altres, i atès que la política de conquesta de colònies és el mòbil general de les potències europees, hem de prendre partit a favor seu. Discurs al parlament francès del 1r ministre J.Ferry, 1864 Entre totes les nacions del món tan sols la nació anglesa ha estat capaç de fundar i conservar colònies a totes les regions del món. Ens hem assegurat la submissió i la simpatia de les races que viuen a l’ombra de la nostra bandera. (...) Crec que la raça britànica és la més gran de totes les que el món ha conegut. (aplaudiments sorollosos). ' Discurs del 1r ministre britànic, Chamberlain,' 1895 Un país com França, quan ocupa una terra bàrbara, ha d’acontentar-se només amb l’afany de guany? No, aquesta nació generosa ha rebut de la Providència una més alta missió, la de l’emancipació, la de portar les llums, la civilització i la llibertat a les races i als pobles encara esclaus de la ignorància. Fragment d’un text de Garnier, intel·lectual francès, 1864. Una nació és com un individu: té els seus deures que complir i nosaltres no podem desentendre'ns dels nostres cap a tants pobles encomanats a la nostra tutela. Només la nostra dominació pot assegurar la pau, la seguretat i la riquesa a punts desgraciats que, mai anteriorment, han conegut aquests beneficis. I és acabant aquesta obra civilitzadora com nosaltres duem a terme la nostra missió nacional, per a l'etern profit dels pobles a l'ombra del nostre poder imperial. J. Chamberlain. Discurs. Podem dividir les nacions del món, grosso modo, en vives i moribundes. D'una banda, tenim grans països que el seu enorme poder augmenta d'any en any, augmentant la seva riquesa, augmentant la seva poder (...). Els ferrocarrils els han donat el poder de concentrar en un sol punt la totalitat de la força militar de la seva població i de reunir exèrcits d'una grandària i poder mai somiats per les generacions que han existit. La ciència ha col·locat en mans d'aquests exèrcits armaments que augmenten cada vegada més la seva eficàcia destructiva i que, per tant, augmenten el poder, terrible poder, d'aquells que tenen l'oportunitat d'usar-los. Lord Salisbury. Fragmento de un discurs. 4 de maig de 1898. Deixaran que uns altres que no siguem nosaltres s'estableixin a Tunísia, que uns altres que no siguem nosaltres se situïn en la desembocadura del riu Roig Vietnam (...) que uns altres que no siguem nosaltres es disputin les regions de l'Àfrica equatorial? (...) En aquesta Europa nostra, en aquesta competència de tants rivals que creixen al nostre al voltant, la política de recolliment o d'abstenció no és una altra que el camí de la decadència. La política colonial s'imposa en primer lloc en les nacions que han de recórrer a l'emigració, ja per ser pobra la seva població, ja per ser excessiva (...) Però hi ha un altre aspecte d'aquesta qüestió molt més important: la qüestió colonial és, per a països com el nostre, dedicats per la naturalesa mateixa de la seva indústria a una gran exportació, el problema mateix dels mercats. Allí on es tingui domini polític, es tindrà també predomini dels productes, predomini econòmic. Jules Ferry. 1882. A conseqüència de la baratura de la terra en les colònies, la gran majoria de la població és propietària o ocupant de la terra; i la seva indústria està en gran manera confinada a la producció que sorgeix de forma immediata del sòl; a saber, aliments i matèries primeres. Per contra, als països vells, on el sòl està totalment ocupat i el treball és abundant, pot dir-se que les manufactures són la seva producció natural per a l'exportació. Això és el que els colonitzats no produeixen. La colònia produeix el que necessita el país vell; el país vell produeix el que necessita la colònia. El país vell i la colònia són, per tant, els millors clients l'un per a l'altre. E. G. Wakefield. Un punt de vista sobre l’arte de la colonització. 1849. E. G. Wakefield (1796-1862). Colonitzador britànic de Nova Zelanda. Per una feliç circumstància, que potser encara no s'ha assenyalat, Algèria haurà de demanar durant molt temps els productes manufacturats que produeix França, mentre que ella podrà assortir amb abundància les matèries primeres necessàries per a la indústria de la metròpoli. Però abans que pugui demanar a la terra l'oli, la soia, el tabac, el cotó, la fusta, etc., abans que ens pugui aportar olis més corrents, pells, grans, animals, llanes i altres productes de l'interior d'Algèria, és necessari que la dominació sigui conquistada per la força i mantinguda per la política. General Bugeaud. Argèlia, els mitjans per a conservar la conquesta. 1842. Races superiors!, Races inferiors!. És fàcil de dir. Per mi part, jo m'aparto de tal opinió, especialment després d'haver vist a savis alemanys demostrar científicament que la francesa és una raça inferior a l'alemanya. No, no existeix el dret de les anomenades nacions superiors sobre les nacions cridades inferiors. La conquesta que vosté. Ferry preconitza és l'abús, llis i pla, de la força que dóna la civilització científica sobre les civilitzacions primitives, per apropiar-se de l'home, torturar-ho i esprémer-li tota la força que té, en benefici d'un pretès civilitzador. G. Clemenceau. Discurs al Parlament. França, juliol de 1885. Cada millora dels mètodes de producció, cada concentració de la propietat (...), sembla reforçar la tendència a l'expansió imperialista. En la mesura en què una nació després d'una altra entren en l'era de les maquinàries i adopten els mètodes industrials més avançats, és més difícil per als seus empresaris, comerciants i financers col·locar les seves reserves econòmiques, i progressivament es veuen temptats a aprofitar els seus governs per conquistar amb finalitats particulars països llunyans i subdesenvolupats a través de l'annexió i del protectorat (...). Aquest estat de la qüestió en l'economia és l'arrel de l'imperialisme. Si els consumidors d'aquest país poguessin elevar tant el seu nivell de consum que fossin capaços d'avançar a la par que les forces de producció, no hi hauria cap excedent de mercaderies i capital capaç d'exigir de l'imperialisme el descobriment de nous mercats (...).L'imperialisme és l'esforç dels grans amos de la indústria per afacilitar la sortida del seu excedent de riquesa, buscant vendre o col·locar a l'estranger les mercaderies o els capitals que el mercat interior no pot absorbir. No és el creixement industrial el que anhela l'obertura de nous mercats i de noves regions per a invertir, sinó la deficient distribució del poder adquisitiu la que impedeix l'absorció de mercaderies i capital dins del país. L'imperialisme és el fruit d'aquesta falsa política econòmica, i el remei és la reforma social John Hobson. L’imperialisme. 1902 Explica els moviments de migració del mapa. Per què creus que la gent marxa d’un país en altre en aquella època. Què succeïa al països europeus en aquells moments: situació política, econòmica, social, etc. CRISI 1929 ' ' Llig els següents textos i assenyala a quin període de la gràfica es refereixen. Justifica les teues decisions. Utilitza aquests vocabulari: especulació, prèstecs, sobrevaloració, optimismo, demanda, oferta, pànic, ' ' TEXT 1''' ' Muy pronto un negocio mucho más atractivo que el teatral atrajo mi atención y la del país. Era un asuntillo llamado mercado de valores. Lo conocí por primera vez hacia 1926. Constituyó una sorpresa muy agradable descubrir que era un negociante muy astuto. O por lo menos eso parecía, porque todo lo que compraba aumentaba de valor. No tenía asesor financiero ¿Quién lo necesitaba? Podías cerrar los ojos, apoyar el dedo en cualquier punto del enorme tablero mural y la acción que acababas de comprar empezaba inmediatamente a subir. Nunca obtuve beneficios. Parecía absurdo vender una acción a treinta cuando se sabía que dentro del año doblaría o triplicaría su valor. El miércoles por la tarde, en Broadway, Chico encontró a un habitual de Wall Street, quien le dijo en un susurro: -Chico, ahora vengo de Wall Street y allí no se habla de otra cosa que del Cobre Anaconda. Se vende a ciento treinta y ocho dólares la acción y se rumorea que llegará hasta los quinientos. ¡Cómpralas antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Lo sé de muy buena tinta. Chico corrió inmediatamente hacia el teatro, con la noticia de esta oportunidad. Era una función de tarde y retrasamos treinta minutos el alzamiento del telón hasta que nuestro agente nos aseguró que habíamos tenido la fortuna de conseguir seiscientas acciones. ¡Estábamos entusiasmados! Chico, Harpo y yo éramos cada uno propietarios de doscientas acciones de estos valores que rezumaban oro. El agente incluso nos felicitó. Dijo: - No ocurre a menudo que alguien entre con tan buen pie en una Compañía como la Anaconda. El mercado siguió subiendo y subiendo. Cuando estábamos de gira, Max Gordon, el productor teatral, solía ponerme una conferencia telefónica cada mañana desde Nueva York, sólo para informarme de la cotización del mercado y de sus predicciones para el día. Dichos augurios nunca variaban. Siempre eran "arriba, arriba, arriba". Hasta entonces yo no había imaginado que uno pudiera hacerse rico sin trabajar. Lo más sorprendente del mercado, en 1929, era que nadie vendía una sola acción. La gente compraba sin cesar. Un día, con cierta timidez, hablé a mi agente acerca de este fenómeno especulativo. - No sé gran cosa sobre Wall Street - empecé a decir en son de disculpa- pero, ¿qué es lo que hace que esas acciones sigan ascendiendo? ¿No debiera haber alguna relación entre las ganancias de una compañía, sus dividendos y el precio de venta de sus acciones? Por encima de mi cabeza, miró a una nueva víctima que acababa de entrar en su despacho y dijo: - Señor Marx, tiene mucho que aprender acerca del mercado de valores. Lo que usted no sabe respecto a las acciones serviría para llenar un libro. (...)Al dia siguiente volvimos al despacho del agente y en un santiamén compramos acciones de United Corporation por valor de ciento sesenta mil dólares, con una garantía del veinticinco por ciento. Para los pocos afortunados que no se arruinaron en 1929 y que no estén familiarizados con Wall Street, permítanme explicar lo que significa esa garantía del veinticinco por ciento. Por ejemplo, si uno compraba ochenta mil dólares de acciones, sólo tenía que pagar en efectivo veinte mil. El resto se le quedaba a deber al agente. Era como robar dinero. Mientras el mercado seguía ascendiendo hacia el firmamento, empecé a sentirme cada vez más nervioso. El poco juicio que tenía me aconsejaba vender, pero, al igual que todos los demás primos, era avaricioso. Lamentaba desprenderme de cualquier acción, pues estaba seguro de que iba doblar su valor en pocos meses. Parecía que casi todos mis conocidos se interesaran por el mercado de valores. La mayoría de las conversaciones se limitaban a la cantidad que tal y tal valor habían subido la semana pasada, o cosas similares. El fontanero, el carnicero, el panadero, el hombre del hielo, todos anhelantes de hacerse ricos, arrojaban sus mezquinos salarios -y en muchos casos sus ahorros de toda la vida- en Wall Street. Ocasionalmente, el mercado flaqueaba, pero muy pronto se liberaba la resistencia que ofrecían los prudentes y sensatos, y proseguía su continua ascensión. De vez en cuando algún profeta financiero publicaba un artículo sombrío advirtiendo al público que los precios no guardaban ninguna proporción con los verdaderos valores y recordando que todo lo que sube debe bajar. Pero apenas si nadie prestaba atención a estos conservadores tontos y a sus palabras idiotas de cautela. Incluso Barney Baruch, el Sócrates de Central Park y mago financiero americano, lanzó una llamada de advertencia. No recuerdo su frase exacta, pero venía a ser así: "Cuando el mercado de valores se convierte en noticia de primera página, ha sonado la hora de retirarse." Un día concreto, el mercado comenzó a vacilar. Unos cuantos de los clientes más nerviosos fueron presos del pánico y empezaron a descargarse. Eso ocurrió hace casi treinta años y no recuerdo las diversas fases de la catástrofe que caía sobre nosotros, pero así como al principio del auge todo el mundo quería comprar, al empezar el pánico todo el mundo quiso vender. Al principio las ventas se hacían ordenadamente, pero pronto el pánico echó a un lado el buen juicio y todos empezaron a lanzar al ruedo sus valores que por entonces solo tenían el nombre de tales. Luego el pánico alcanzó a los agentes de Bolsa, quienes empezaron a chillar reclamando garantías adicionales. Esta era una broma pesada, porque la mayor parte de los accionistas se habían quedado sin dinero, y los agentes empezaron a vender acciones a cualquier precio. Yo fui uno de los afectados. Luego, un martes espectacular, Wall Street lanzó la toalla y sencillamente se derrumbó. Eso de la toalla es una frase adecuada, porque por entonces todo el país estaba llorando. Algunos de mis conocidos perdieron millones. Yo tuve más suerte. Lo único que perdí fueron doscientos cuarenta mil dólares (o ciento veinte semanas de trabajo, a dos mil por semana). Hubiese perdido más pero era todo el dinero que tenía. El día del hundimiento final, mi amigo, antaño asesor financiero y astuto comerciante, Max Gordon, me telefoneó desde Nueva York. Todo lo que dijo fue: "¡la broma ha terminado!" Antes de que yo pudiese contestar el teléfono se había quedado mudo...se suicidó. El ir al desahucio financiero no constituyó una pérdida total. A cambio de mis doscientos cuarenta mil dólares obtuve un insomnio galopante, y en mi círculo social el desvelamiento empezó a sustituir al mercado de valores como principal tema de conversación. '''Testimoni del còmic Groucho Marx' ' ' ' ' ' TEXT 2' El xofer del ric conduïa amb les seves oïdes posades en els seients de darrere per recollir notícies sobre un imminent moviment en Bethlemen Steel; ell mateix posseïa cinquanta accions per les quals havia dipositat una aval que li cobria una variació de deu enters. L'home que netejava els cristalls de la finestra en l'oficina de l'agent de canvi i borsa feia una pausa per observar els valors, doncs estava considerant l'oportunitat de convertir els seus escassos estalvis en unes poques accions de Simmons. Edwin Lefèvre (informador de la marxa de la borsa) va referir el cas del criat d'un agent de canvi que va guanyar gairebé una cambra de milió jugant al mercat; el d'una veterana infermera que consechó trenta mil gràcies a les confidències d'agraïts pacients; i el d'un pastor de Wyoming que vivia a trenta milles del ferrocarril més proper, qui comprava o venia milers d'accions en un dia.” Harper: “Only Yesterday” en An Informal History of the 1920's'' publicado en 1931, NY.' '''TEXT' 3 Edward Stone, important especulador borsari, va arribar a casa a les sis de la tarda del Dijous Negre. Amb els ulls embogits va cridar a la seva filla Edith: - No podem conservar gens. No tinc ni un centau. La Borsa s'ha enfonsat. Ens hem quedat sense res. Res Vaig a matar-me És l'única solució. Tindreu el segur... I va arrencar a córrer en direcció a la terrassa (...). Un pas li separava de la barana quan Edith va aconseguir agarrar-li un peu i retorçar-li-ho fins a derrocar-ho (...). Llavors va intervenir l'esposa, que li va bufetejar repetides vegades i, per fi, Edward Stone va començar a reaccionar (...). Tot havia passat en menys de cinc minuts. Van començar a arribar els criats, als qui va caldre dir que havia caigut. Al final, ja més calmat i a la seva habitació al costat de la seva dona i filla, va aconseguir explicar l'ocorregut. Estaven en la més completa misèria. Aquest dia havia perdut més de cinc milions de dòlars Gordon Thomas. El día en que ens va enfonsar la Borsa. 1984. ' ' TEXT 4 Els mercats de valors del país van estar ahir a punt de ser presa del pànic quan de sobte algunes persones pròsperes es van posar histèriques i temoroses i van intentar vendre simultàniament un volum sense precedents de títols a qualsevol preu. El resultat va ser un malson financer mai vist a Wall Street. Va commoure els fonaments del districte financer, va saturar fins a la desesperació els seus engranatges i va sembrar el terror. En una societat basada en gran part en la confiança i en la qual la riquesa real es manifesta d'una manera més o menys imprecisa en trossos de paper, tot l'entramat de l'estabilitat econòmica va amenaçar a esfondrar-se." SCHILLER, R. (1929): ''La Crisis de 1929'' TEXT 5 “Para aquellos de nosotros que vivimos los años de la Gran Depresión, todavía resulta incomprensible que la ortodoxia del mercado libre, tan patentemente desacreditada entonces, haya podido presidir nuevamente un período general de depresión a finales de los ochenta y principios de los noventa, en el que se ha demostrado igualmente incapaz de aportar soluciones. Este extraño fenómeno debe servir para recordarnos un gran hecho histórico que ilustra: la increíble falta de memoria de los teóricos y prácticos de la economía. Es también una clara ilustración de la necesidad que la sociedad tiene de los historiadores, que son los “recordadores” profesionales de lo que sus ciudadanos desean olvidar.” E. Hobsbawm (1989). Historia del siglo XX. ( ''' '''Explica la situació d’hiperinflació a partir de les fonts. Pedí la cuenta. Cuando la trajeron, estaba cuidadosamente detallada y sumaba 790.650.000.000 de marcos. Muy serviciales, habían calculado al cambio especial de 31 dólares con 63. —¿Puedo ver esa cuenta? — preguntó Alfred, poniéndose las gafas de leer y, antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo, la tomó. Christoph se puso de pie, miró por encima del hombre de Alfred y sacó la estilográfica... —Herr Ober! —gritó Alfred. —Un momento —protesté—. Esta es mi fiesta, sé que el lugar es caro... No me prestaron atención. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el maitre, el gerente y un cajero habían reunido en torno a nuestra mesa. —Herr Baron, es el procedimiento habitual aquí. —¿Desde cuándo? ¡Esto es ultrajante! —¡No es culpa nuestra, señor! —¿De dónde ha sacado este Kurs? Usted sabe muy bien que a las dos eran veintiséis mil millones. —¡Pero ahora son las dos de la madrugada, Herr Baron! Tenemos que defendernos... —¿E inventan por ello un nuevo Kurs? ¿El Kurs nocturno del Adlon? —El cálculo da menos de veinticinco mil millones por dólar —anunció Christoph, que había estado haciendo cuentas en el reverso de un menú. —Herr Baron, tenemos que defendernos —dijo el gerente. —¿Cómo sabremos cuál será el Kurs cuando depositemos el dinero mañana por la mañana? —preguntó el cajero. Era un joven pálido, colérico, de piel enfermiza y gafas de cristales gruesos. Vestía un traje raído. Parecía cansado. —¡Usted está cobrando en dólares, hombre! —dijo Christoph en tono de plaza de armas—. ¡Mañana por la mañana valdrán más! Por supuesto, ellos lo sabían perfectamente. Si yo hubiera tratado de pagar la cuenta en marcos — suponiendo que hubiese podido llevar al comedor más de setecientos noventa mil millones de marcos— no los hubieran aceptado. ¿Qué hacía la gente si no tenía dólares, libras, florines o francos? Algo que seguro no hacían era cenar en el Hotel Adlon. Cuando terminaron las negociaciones, mi cuenta había sido reducida en un dólar y veintitrés centavos, lo cual difícilmente valía la pequeña escena. Christoph y el gerente estaban tratando de suavizar las cosas y Alfred comentó que todos estaban en el mismo barco. —No, no estamos en el mismo barco —dijo el cajero, furioso. —¿Cómo dice? —¡Sáquenlo de aquí! —siseó el gerente al maitre. El cajero, con los brazos ya sujetos por uno de los mozos y por el maitre, gritó: —No estoy en el mismo barco con un norteamericano que tiene la cartera llena de dólares... ni con el barón von Waldstein. Alfred se puso en pie, todos nos pusimos en pie, el cajero fue arrastrado hacia fuera... —Mil perdones, Herr Baron, el hombre será despedido por la mañana... Alfred alzó las cejas. —¿Para qué por la tarde se aliste en la S.A.? ¿Cree que eso mejoraría la situación? Paga la cuenta, Peter. Lamento el incidente. Solmssen , A. (1989). Una princesa en Berlín, p.1357 ' Para la mayoría de los alemanes, la Navidad de 1922 estaba convirtiéndose en una pesadilla. A mediados de diciembre, un dólar valía más de 7.000 marcos, y medio kilo de mantequilla, que había costado 800 marcos en noviembre, entonces costaba 2.000. Cuando salía de compras, tenía que recoger dinero en Waldstein & Co. El cajero entraba en la pequeña sala de recepción con una caja de latón, y el montón de billetes que ponía sobre la mesa tenía que dividirse en fajos separados, que entonces yo distribuía en los bolsillos de mi traje y de mi nuevo abrigo cruzado. Nevaba. En las calles, la expresión de los transeúntes era severa, afligida. La palabra ¡Ruhr! era un grito diario en los titulares de todos los periódicos. Los franceses anunciaban que, si los alemanes no se ponían al día en sus entregas de carbón, acero y postes telefónicos, el ejército francés entraría en la región de Essen, Duisburgo, Gelsenkirchen, Miilheim, Bochum, Dortmund... las ciudades ennegrecidas por el humo, los calles de fábricas, las minas de carbón y las acerías: Ruhrgebiet, el centro industrial de Alemania. Estos eran los titulares. En el interior, los periódicos publicaban páginas enteras de ofertas de oro, joyas, alianzas matrimoniales, anillosde compromiso... «¡Precios increíbles!» Y las tiendas estaban llenas de gente comprando cosas. En la «Kaufhaus des Westens», una de las tiendas más grandes de la ciudad, la actividad era frenética, la gente entraba desde el Wittenbergplatz por las puertas giratorias, atestaba los pasillos, se hacinaba en los ascensores, se empujaba para admirar los artículos en exposición: joyas y trajes de etiqueta, lencería, cristal de Bohemia y porcelana de Sajonia, libros de arte, trenes de juguete arrastrados por locomotoras a vapor, ejércitos de soldaditos de plomo dispuestos en escenas de célebres batallas históricas... Mientras algunos tenían que vender el anillo de boda para comer, otros —como yo, con recursos para especular, norteamericanos, ingleses, franceses, holandeses, belgas, gente de Europa Oriental, cuya nacionalidad no sabía distinguir, y también muchos alemanes— parecían cargados de papel moneda y lo gastaban lo más rápidamente posible,convirtiéndolo en regalos de Navidad que, al día siguiente, costarían mucho más que hoy. Compré un chaleco de cachemira marrón para Frau Keith; un bolso de cuero para Frau Meier; un bolso idéntico para Mutti Bauer y un pequeño reloj de pulsera de oro para Lilí. '''Solmssen , A. (1989). ''Una princesa en Berlín, p.999 Me gustaría hacer una pregunta, aunque no es una pregunta que se deba hacer aquí, en Europa... Sin embargo, la haré: ¿cuánto dinero te ha dado el señor Graham para que arregles tus asuntos y regreses a tu país? —Bueno, vamos a ver —saqué el sobre del bolsillo interior, lo abrí, cogí un cheque rosado, librado contra The Provident Trust Company, y lo hice deslizar sobre la mesa. Christoph Keith le dio la vuelta sin cogerlo, lo miró y alzó los ojos. —¿Debes mucho dinero aquí? —No, creo que solamente el alquiler del próximo mes. —¿Te sobra el resto? Asentí con la cabeza. —Vente a Alemania —dijo Keith. —¿A Alemania? —Amigo mío, en Alemania, hay inflación. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? El dinero vale cada vez menos, quiero decir que, con nuestro marco alemán, se compra cada día menos. ¿Sabes cuánto valía un dólar norteamericano hoy, esta tarde, cuando cerraron los bancos? Alrededor de doscientos marcos. ¡De modo que uno de nuestros marcos vale la mitad de una moneda norteamericana de un centavo. Y está empeorando, aún no han decidido cuánto tiene que pagar Alemania por indemnizaciones de guerra a los aliados, el marco baja cada día más y, con este cheque, puedes vivir en Alemania... bueno, muy cómodamente. — ¿Cuánto tiempo? Se encogió de hombros. — Depende. ¿Cómo quieres vivir de bien? ¿Cuánto aumentará la inflación? ¿Especulas en moneda extranjera? Algunos hombres se han hecho millonarios con menos dólares de los que hay en este cheque. Solmssen, A. (1989). Una princesa en Berlín, p.90-94 ''' '''Compara les diferències i similituds entre les polítiques econòmiques que es portaren a terme en 1929 i 2008. Utilitza citacions dels textos a la comparació. ' ' L'eixamplament de les funcions de l'Estat, necessari per a l'adaptació recíproca de la propensió a consumir i de la incitació a invertir, semblaria (a alguns) una horrible infracció dels principis individualistes. Aquest eixamplament ens sembla el contrari i l'únic mitjà per evitar la destrucció completa de les institucions econòmiques actuals, i la condició per a un feliç exercici de la iniciativa individual. J. M. Keynes. Teoría general sobre el empleo, el interés y la moneda. 1936. Ara és l’inexorablement moment de dir la veritat, tota la veritat, amb franquesa i atreviment. Hem d'actuar ràpidament; utilitzaré el Congrés com l'últim recurs per combatre la crisi, amb un poder executiu ampli per lliurar una batalla contra l'estat d'emergència, amb un poder tan gran com el qual em seria conferit si de fet anéssim envaïts per un país estranger. ' ' Nostra més àrdua tasca, la primera, és fer que el poble torni al treball. No és un problema insoluble si ens enfrontem a ell amb prudència i valentia. Pot realitzar-se, en part, mitjançant la contractació directa per part del govern, actuant com en un cas de guerra però, al mateix temps duent a terme els treballs més necessaris, a partir d'aquestes persones contractades, per estimular i reorganitzar la utilització dels nostres recursos naturals. Discurs de F. D. Roosevelt. Març de 1933. El pla d'Obama suposa injectar en les entitats financeres un bilió de dòlars, la qual cosa ha causat una reacció eufòrica de les borses americana i europees i l'efecte contrari a Krugman, que ha acusat a la nova administració de seguir l'estela dibuixada pel govern Bush en cas de canviar "diners per escombraries", en relació amb la compra d'actius tòxics causats per les hipoteques incobrables. El Levante 24/03/2009 EL 'PLA E' ES VA INICIAR EL 1 DE MARÇ Els 8.000 milions que el Govern central ha destinat als ajuntaments perquè realitzin obres, com la rehabilitació d'edificis i la construcció de noves infraestructures, han generat més de 50.000 ocupacions. La previsió del Govern és generar uns 270.000 nous llocs. EL MUNDO 24/3/09 ' ' ' ' Com creus que aconseguiran o no solucionar eixes propostes econòmiques els problemas de la gràfica. ' ' ' ' Observa la gràfica de 2003-2008 en relació amb la crisi de 1929. Per què creus que són dos períodes àlgids de l’economia. Com varen crèixer els mercats d’aleshores i d’ara? ' ' Llig els següents textos. Quines similituds hi veus entre la crisi als EUA i Espanya? En 2007 se vio seriamente afectada por la crisis financiera provocada por los créditos subprime. Acumuló enormes pérdidas por títulos respaldados por las hipotecas a lo largo de 2008. En el segundo trimestre fiscal, Lehman informó de pérdidas de 2.800 millones de dólares y se vio obligada a vender 6.000 millones de dólares en activos. En el primer semestre de 2008, Lehman había perdido el 73% de su valor en bolsa. En agosto de 2008, Lehman informó de que tenía la intención de despedir al 6% de su plantilla, 1.500 personas. El 13 de septiembre de 2008, Timothy F.Geithner, el presidente del Banco de la Reserva Federal de Nueva York convocó una reunión sobre el futuro de Lehman, que incluía la posibilidad de liquidación de sus activos para sanear la empresa. Lehman informó que estaba en conversaciones con el Banco de América y Barclays para una posible venta de la empresa. Finalmente, el 15 de septiembre de 2008, dos días después, Lehman Brothers anunció la presentación de quiebra al renunciar sus posibles compradores. La crisis inmobiliaria se ha cobrado su primera gran víctima. La inmobiliaria Martinsa-Fadesa —una de las mayores del país— ha suspendido pagos y ha presentado concurso de acreedores voluntario. Después de más de cinco horas de reunión, "el Consejo de Administración de Martinsa-Fadesa, reunido en Madrid, ha decidido instar un Concurso Voluntario de Acreedores cuyo objetivo último es garantizar la continuidad de su proyecto empresarial, procediendo al saneamiento y reorganización de la compañía a través de los instrumentos de la Ley Concursal suspensión de pagos", ha indicado la compañía en un comunicado. Tanto el Presidente de Martinsa-Fadesa, Fernando Martín, como el resto de los miembros del Consejo de Administración, "continúan desempeñando sus funciones al frente de la empresa", añaden. Según el hecho relevante remitido a la CNMV, el consejo "entiende que la compañía tiene viabilidad" y añade, de acuerdo con un informe de la sociedad de tasación Richard Ellis, que cuenta con un patrimonio inmobiliario valorado, a fecha 31 de diciembre de 2007, en 10.805,4 millones de euros. Leopoldo Abadia nomena la crisi com la crisi N.I.N.J.A. Ninja és un acrònim que significa no income, no job, no assets; és a dir persones sense ingressos fixes, sense treball estable, sense propietats ni patrimoni. Visiona el vídeo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCCX0EjRohQ ¿Quines eren les condicions dels préstecs que rebien aquests clients? ¿Cómo es coneixen aquest tipus d'hipoteques? ¿Què va passar quan els ninjes no foren capaços de tornar els seus deutes amb els bancs? Llig la notícias: Quin tipus de política econòmica ha seguit el G-20? Què vol dir “activos tóxicos” i “limpiar los bancos”? ' ' Observa la siguiente gráfica: ¿Cómo es la tasa de ahorro antes de la crisis? ¿Y después? ¿Cómo crees que eran los ingresos de una familia antes y después de la crisis? Intenta explicar este comportamiento de las familias. ¿Crees que influye su percepción del presente y del futuro? G-20 INYECTA UN BILLÓN DE DÓLARES LONDRES / Barack Obama afirma que la cumbre "ha sido histórica por la magnitud de nuestra respuesta". Los líderes del G-20 acordaron aportar un fondo de 1 billón de dólares destinados a los organismos multilaterales, con el objetivo de superar la peor crisis económica desde la II Guerra Mundial. El Primer Ministro británico, Gordon Brown, subrayó que se ha realizado un "esfuerzo fiscal sin precedentes" por parte del G-20, que generará en la economía mundial 5 billones de dólares hasta fines de 2010 y elevará la producción un 4%. "Estamos llevando a cabo una expansión fiscal sin precedentes y concertada, que salvará o creará millones de trabajos que de otra manera se hubieran destruido", se destaca en este mismo sentido en el comunicado aprobado por los líderes del G-20, además Brown añadió que es necesario "limpiar los bancos" para restablecer las líneas crediticias a empresas y ciudadanos, y anunció que habrá nuevas reglas sobre los bonos de los directivos bancarios. Habrá asimismo un enfoque común para hacer frente a los "activos tóxicos" en manos de las entidades financieras y un paquete de ayuda de 50 mil millones de dólares destinados a los países pobres. http://www.expansion.com/2009/04/03/inversion/mercados/1238740023.html Quin tipus de politica econòmica s’aplica? Què pretèn? És keynesiana? Quin paper juga l’Estat? ' ' ' '